My Fair Leslie
Mr. Ridgemount wants Lo to attend his art show. He's even set her up with a date. Lo gets out of the date by lying to her dad that her boyfriend Reef is actually smart, sophisticated, and plays the saxophone! Plot This episode starts off in Mr. Ridgemount's office where he is ranting at Lo about something. Lo then covers up by saying she didn't do anything. Mr. Ridgemount then announces that an artist is coming to the hotel and he wants Lo to attend. Lo then replies by saying she's too busy with surfing. Mr. Ridgemount then orders Lo to go the show and he even takes the liberty of setting up Lo with Snack Shack for a date. Lo then yells in disgust and tells her father she can go with her boyfriend, Reef. Mr. Ridgemount then rejects the idea and says what kind of a name is Reef? Lo replies by saying his real name is Leslie and he has nice manners, thinks of others before himself, he comes from a wealthy family and he's almost a genius. Mr. Ridgemount is still not satisfied until Lo says he can play a real smooth rock saxophone (which is Mr. Ridgemount's favorite musical instrument). Mr. Ridgemount then agrees and says he wants to meet this cultured young man. Down at the beach, Johnny is trying to learn a new surfing move. It all goes well untill he wipes out. Johnny then asks Broseph how he can surf so easily. Then Johnny realizes that they surfed their way into town, where they see the Whalebus and the Kahuna. Later at the bus, Kahuna announces he needs to go get a boil on his toe lanced. While Kahuna is gone, Johnny and Broseph are playing I Spy. Johnny then notices how much Broseph's feet smell and asks him to open the door. Instead, Broseph finds that the driver's chair vibrates. Broseph then puts his feet up on to the dash board only to find a fan blowing his smell from his feet back to Johnny. Johnny then runs to Broseph and demands him to open the door. Broseph does, causing Johnny to fall out of the bus. Broseph then follows to find a hot bikini girl asking him if he drives the Whalebus. Broseph claims that he does, making the hot bikini girl ask if she can get a ride some time. Johnny then looks in front and sees the Kahuna's boil. Johnny then asks why didn't he get it lanced off. Kahuna says he forgot something and asks if they should set off. Broseph asks if he can drive the bus but Kahuna says he doesn't have his class 2 licence, so Johnny and the Kahuna pull out theirs and the Kahuna has several different licences. Back at the hotel, Lo and Fin are talking about Lo lying to her dad and Reef. Fin then sees Emma hauling a crate of shrimp up to the Pirate Ship. Lo then continues to talk about her deal. Fin then gives her two opitions, tell Reef about her lying about him, or tell her dad she lied about Reef. Lo then picks a third opition, lie to both her dad and Reef, which makes Fin roll her eyes at Lo in frustration. Down at the beach, Lo finds Reef surfing. When he comes in, Lo then explains about her art show. Reef rejects going to the show until she says there'll be shrimp to eat there and then he agrees. Appearances *Lo *Reef *Fin *Emma *Johnny *Broseph *The Kahuna *Mr. Ridgemount *Mrs. Ridgemount *Kai (does not speak) *Stanley Stevens (does not speak) *Mr and Mr. Marvin *Buster (does not speak) *Sonny (does not speak) *Snack Shack (does not speak) *Kelly (does not speak) *Bummer *One tropical tan model *Ripper (mentioned, not seen) Trivia *It's the return of the Reef-Lo Relationship. *The title is a reference to the 1956 Broadway musical My Fair Lady. *Johnny has a fear of boils being popped on him. *Johnny has a class 2 license, which allows him to drive a bus. *The Kahuna has a class 2 license and many others. *Reef can play a saxophone pretty well. *Mr. Ridgemount's eyes are seen, when he is reading a bill for destroyed art. *Ripper is dating one of the tropical tan models, the one Broseph has a crush on. *Broseph got his class 2 license. *Mr. Ridgemount keeps Lo's platinum card in safe with lasers and an internal door. Goofs *When Reef tears his top off, he isn't wearing a necklace, but when he finishes, he is wearing it. *While Reef is playing the saxophone on top of the surfing Wipeout fountain and at the Pirate Ship, his shorts are his normal maroon color and not the cream-colored ones he had on before and after his performance. Gallery S2 E14 Reef Playing Saxophone.png|Reef plays the saxophone for Lo. S2 E14 Mr R Accepts Reef Until Reefs Mistake Costs.png S2 E14 Reef New Hair Style.png S2 E14 Reef New Clothes.png|Reef and his new look S2 E14 Lo Chooses New Clothes For Reef.png S2 E14 Seth Poole's Neon Noodles Artwork.png|Neon Noodles S2 E14 Broseph trying to impress.png|Brosep and his bikini babe S2_E14_Lo_tries_to_teach_Reef_manners-table_3.png|Lo tries to teach Reef table manners... S2_E14_Lo_tries_to_teach_Reef_manners-table_3b.png|...but she doesn't have much luck... S2_E14_Lo_tries_to_teach_Reef_manners-table_4.png|...thanks to her lessons not sinking through to a dense Reef. S2 E14 Broseph finds out she is dating Ripper.png S2 E14 The Kahuna's flees return.png S2 E14 Shrimp possible destroyed by Reef.png S2 E14 Broseph pass license.png S2 E14 Broseph going for license.png S2 E14 The Kahuna training flees for space missions.png S2 E14 Arriving for license test.png S2 E14 Reef gets stuck into 60 cases of shrimp 2.png S2 E14 Reef destroys $6000 artwork.png S2 E14 Broseph learns to drive bus from surfing perspective.png S2 E14 Reef gets stuck into 60 cases of shrimp.png S2 E14 Johnny happy to have made it withought dying.png S2 E14 Broseph takes corner sharply.png S2 E14 Broseph runs red light.png S2 E14 Broseph incorrectly pulls up to intersection.png S2 E14 Johnny gives Broseph bus driving lessions.png S2 E14 Broseph and Johnny almost crash bus.png S2 E14 Broseph trying to impress does not keep Johnny on road.png S2 E14 Broseph and Johnny driving whale bus.png S2 E14 Fin Asks Kelly For Her Shift For During Art Show.png S2 E14 Lo tries to teach Reef manners-table 3.png S2 E14 Lo tries to teach Reef manners-table 2.png S2 E14 Lo tries to teach Reef manners-table 1.png S2 E14 Lo tries to teach Reef manners-posture.png S2 E14 The Kahuna many license.png S2 E14 Lo chooses option three, lie to both of them.png S2 E14 Fin gives Lo two options.png S2 E14 Johnny develops a new fear thanks to The Kahuna.png S2 E14 Lo describes Reef as smart.png S2 E14 Lo describes Reef as always thinking of others.png S2 E14 Lo describes Reef as very well-mannered.png S2 E14 Lo's father sets up date for her with Snack Shack.png S2 E14 Lo asks if she has been tasked with hiding lightbulbs.png S2 E14 Lo's Platinum Card Stored In Safe Place.png S2 E14 Lo Denies Everything, Whatever It Was.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Reef-Lo Relationship Category:Episodes That Need Videos Category:Articles requring pictures Category:Article stubs